Demon Diary fanfic chapter 1 Complications
by Mistress Me
Summary: so this is the first chapter in a fanfic i'm writing for Demon Diary. I love that series and if you haven'e read it you should
1. Demon Diary fanfic Chappie1 Complication

Alrighty, and this happened how?

Hello! This is a Demon Diary fanfic of course and I would just like to remind you that the Demon Diary series is not mine and neither are the characters. Soooo yah.

Story Begins:

Raenef was walking down the hallway to Eclipse's room when he heard a crash. Raenef being the oh so curious person he is had to walk into the kitchen to find out what it was.

He saw Eclipse, his wonderful tutor lying on the floor unconscious!

Raenef ran to him and shook him slightly. Eclipse opened his eyes and saw Raenef's concerned eyes meeting his. His heart lurched. Eclipse had always been fond of his little master. But lately he had realized that his feelings were growing stronger. Eclipse sat up slowly trying to remember what had made him unconscious. Then he remembered! The little girl that was in love with Raenef (Grrr) had sent word that she was coming for a brief visit. "Master Raenef, I have word that the little twerp…I mean girl that vowed to marry you is on her way for visit". Raenef's eyes widened and said "NOOO!" Eclipse chuckled, and said "Don't worry Rae, I'll make sure that she won't disrupt you while she has her…_short_ visit". Rae hugged Eclipse tightly and Eclipse thought 'If only he weren't my master…maybe things between us could be more'. Rae blushed when he realized he was still hugging Eclipse. He pulled away gently and said "Um, I'm gonna go hide until she leaves". Eclipse smiled. At least he didn't have to be threatened by this bothersome pest of theirs. He watched as Rae turned the corner and ran towards his sleeping chamber. Eclipse pulled himself off the floor and started putting some ingredients into the soup he was preparing.

After he was done preparing the soup he put some on a tray to be delivered to Raenef. He picked up the tray and walked down the short distance to Rae's chamber. He knocked on the door and Rae said, "Come in if you have food!" Eclipse chuckled. He walked in and Rae shouted with glee. Even though both parts of him had harmonized he still acted more like a kid then anything. Eclipse sat down on the bed by Raenef. He handed him his soup/stew. Rae gobbled it down in no time and then said, "Eclipse?". Eclipse looked at Rae and said "Yes little master?". Rae stiffened and said "What is love?".

Eclipse trembled and said "Well, Love is something that occurs when you have strong feeling's for a person. There are many kinds of love. The first is when you feel so strongly about someone that is maybe friends or family, that you would do anything for them. The next is usually shared between two people. These two people probably have a….sexual desire for the other, and those two people would do anything for each other. The last is the one most commonly mistaken for kindness. The last love is where you just have a loving heart and are kind to everyone you cross. Why are you so curious?" Eclipse asked.

Rae blushed and said "Um, no reason. Can you use more than one love at once?". Eclipse smiled and said "Of course, you can use all three at the same time" Rae squealed. Then the unexpected happened. Rae climbed over to Eclipse and said "I love you Eclipse".

"I love you too Rae, you are very precious to me and everyone else".

And then drama struck.

Can you guess what happens next? Huh, Huh, can ya, can ya?

Mwhahahaha


	2. Demon Diary fanfic chapter 2 Pure Bliss

Waiting for the right moment…

Yadda .Yadda .Yadda, not my characters or series.

Just my writing skills.

Story Begins:

The little annoyance (Leeche, I think that's how you spell it) cam bursting through Rae's door. She saw Rae in Eclipse's lap and growled.

She marched right over to them and glared at Eclipse.

"INSOLENT HUMAN, _YOU_ DARE GLARE AT _MY_ SERVANT?" boomed Rae. She squeaked and shook her head. Rae pointed toward the door and she scurried out. Eclipse smiled and said "Master Raenef you are getting better at intimidating people. I'm impressed". Rae's heart lurched forward and flip flopped all over his chest. HE HAD IMPRESSED ECLIPSE!

Rae smiled and thought 'If only Eclipse weren't my servant I would tell him how I truly felt. That I love him in more ways then one'.

Rae hugged Eclipse again and started crying.

Eclipse looked concerned and startled. "Master Raenef? What's the matter?" he asked. Rae sobbed and said "Being a demon lord is so difficult. I can barely scare a mere CHILD!". Eclipse lifted Rae's chin and said "Rae, not everything is easy. But you can't run from your problems, you should embrace them. Make your problems and fears your desire and embrace them so you can be satisfied". Rae looked startled. It all made sense to him though. There was a fear that he wanted to embrace. It was sitting right in front of him. But he couldn't possibly unless he knew how Eclipse felt about him. He would have Erutis do some investigating later.

"Eclipse, will you please not call me master? Plain old Rae or Raenef will work just fine". Eclipse nodded then smiled and said "Bye Rae". Rae blushed and said "Bye Eclipse, I will see you later for our lesson".

Eclipse left and saw the girl, Leeche, glaring at him again. He pulled a ball of fire back and threw it at her, mumbling about how her eyes were going to stay that way.

Leeche wandered around and found the study of Eclipse. She saw a book of incantations. She looked at the index and saw, Love Incantations…XLV.

She flipped to that page and read (this is made up by me by the way, I

The most common way to use a love incantation is to use the words "Lovers of mine, rise and make me wanted to those of my desire. Let them love me and if necessary forcibly make them love me". The next most common way is to get a portrait or photo of the one you desire and recite "Be mine, for I am yours. Cherish me, for I cherish you. Interpret my thoughts and come to me".

Leeche stood up on Eclipse's chair and said "Lovers of mine, rise and make me wanted to those of my…" she was cut off when Eclipse came into the room. His eyes were burning with fury. During Rae's lesson his eyes had spaced out and dilated. That only happened when an incantation was being performed on someone so he went to his study where the incantation books were found. AND HE FOUND THIS BRAT TRYING TO STEAL RAENEF'S LOVE! He grabbed her shirt collar and threw her outside and said "Go back to where you came from! HE'S NOT INTERESTED!". She sobbed but started walking back home. Then she disappeared from around the corner and Eclipse started back to where Rae was still in a trance.

The only way to break a trance was to kiss the person. 'Good thing it was Rae and not Christ' Eclipse shuddered at the thought.

Eclipse walked carefully towards Rae, when he got there he lent down so he was level with Rae's face. The only thing was that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop kissing Rae once he started. He sighed and then slightly pushed his lips onto Raenef's. Rae broke from the trance and was shocked to be kissing Eclipse. Eclipse was about to pull away when Rae's hands moved behind his neck. Rae finally pulled back to catch some air and he noticed Eclipse looking extremely guilty. "Raenef, I'm sorry, it's just you were under a trance, it was the only way to break it and I got carried away. Please can you ever forgive me Master Raenef?". Rae smiled and said "Eclipse, I will not forgive you. You shouldn't apologize for something that I wanted. Please kiss me again?". Eclipse's eyes widened and from surprise and he smiled and brought his lips back down to Rae's.

Eclipse pictured his room and said "Go!" while putting his lips back on Rae's.


	3. Demon Diary fanfic chapter3 Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary! OR THE CHARACTERS! I am just simply obsessed with it; therefore this fanfic has been formed! Oh, and in this I will be having an argument with my friend who also happens to have a fanfic account! Her account is Shadow's Firebird! But her name is now going to be Zaire! And mine shall be Erika! (NOT REAL NAMES! Bwahaha!)**

**Zaire: Wewt, new fanfic! So exciting!!!! -Jumps up and down-**

**Erika: Zaire, you may be the most sadistic person I have ever met!**

**Zaire: -Pulls out knife and grins sadistically-**

**Erika: -Big Explosion- + DANG IT ZAIRE WILL YOU STOP STABBING PEOPLE?**

**Zaire: Bwahaha I will take over ZE WORLD!**

**Erika: Alrighty, moving on to the story!**

**Zaire: NOOOOO!**

**Erika: -Ends-**

Raenef woke up besides Eclipse, he remembered all the kissing they had done and suddenly felt woozy. Why didn't he try and stop it? Oh well, it's not like he didn't enjoy it! (-.-) Bwahaha. Eclipse woke up next to him and said "Master Raenef? What am I doing in your sleeping chambers?" then realization beckoned on him as well and he blushed. (Zaire: No way! Eclipse doesn't blush! Erika: SHUT UP IT'S MY STORY!). Raenef smiled and said, "I didn't mind it though". Eclipse nodded and said, "I didn't mind it either". Raenef looked at the calendar and noticed it was February 12th! Only two days until Valentine's Day! He told Eclipse and was smiling saying that now he was happy because he had Eclipse to be his valentine this year!

Eclipse smiled as Rae went on about this 'Valentine's Day'. After Raenef was done talking Eclipse kissed him and said "Master Raenef, we must not forget about your lessons though". Rae groaned and said "Okay". Eclipse got up and went to go wait in the study.

FF about 2 hours

Raenef was getting bored of his studying. "EEECLIPSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! I'm BOREEEEEEED!" he whined. Eclipse chuckled and said "Welll, I guess lessons are done for today. You can go play now". Raenef got up from the chair and said "Yayyyyyyyy!". He walked over to Eclipse and quickly kissed him on the lips. Then he ran out of the room looking for Chris and Erutis.

Eclipse sighed, his little Demon Lord was now becoming so, so, much more. Although he was afraid of what the Elders would do about this. A demon lord never had a relationship with his servant, let alone if the servant were of the same sex! He groaned thinking about the punishment he might get.


End file.
